


Show Me The Stars (i wish they'd be clearer, i wish i could see karkat and terezi and vriska and everyone.)

by gingerbread man (xphantomhive)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: And I'm a project junkie, But no one is dead so it's a win right, But not in a dirty way, Constellations, Cuddling, Hurt/Comfort, I might as well make it my name, I read a lot of things, I read a thing, It's raining, Kisses, M/M, Officially, Post-Sburb, Sadstuck, Sleeping Together, Stars, right - Freeform, so so angsty, you pervert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 07:10:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4050913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xphantomhive/pseuds/gingerbread%20man
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You just want to see the stars, the constellations, you want to see everyone from Karkat to Terezi to Vriska to Gamzee and you want them to see you, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Me The Stars (i wish they'd be clearer, i wish i could see karkat and terezi and vriska and everyone.)

**Author's Note:**

> It's raining, I'm listening to The Writer by Ellie Goulding, I've read way too much sadstuck and I am a project junkie/whore. Take this. It's angsty and sad, but also hella cute and heartwarming. I don't know how I do things like that.

Most nights, you have nightmares. You can't seem to sleep after you have them, so you sit on your windowsill and pick through the stars in the sky with fresh tears burning in your eyes. You search for the trolls. Karkat, Vriska, Terezi, Gamzee, Aradia; you want to get a good look at them, but you never can, because the stars are never particularly bright from where you live and they never seem to form the constellations you want to see. So you'll cry harder and maybe break something, but you always clean it up before anyone has the chance to see it and ask you what on earth happened. You live with Dave and Rose and Jade, and yeah they'd probably cuddle you to sleep if you needed it, but you aren't a baby. You've died more than once. You can handle a few reoccurring nightmares and not being able to find the constellations you want to.

But one night, you can't see any stars at all, because it's rainy and grey clouds are covering them and then you scream and sob, because why, _why_ can't you just see the damn stars? You don't even need the constellations, you just want to see the stars and know that there's something beyond them, that the trolls are out there and they remember you and everyone else and the game. You don't ask for much, not even for your nightmares to go away,  _so why aren't you allowed to see the fucking stars?_ And you realize it's been at least a minute and you're still screaming. Your throat is raw when you snap your mouth shut, staring into blackness with bleary eyes, listening to the patter of rain hitting your window.

"You okay, dude?" Someone asks from the doorway, and of course, of course of course, how could you have forgotten that Dave is the lightest sleeper in the apartment and that his room is right next to yours? You nod. Yes, you're fine, you were just screaming about not being able to see stars and your heart is broken but yeah, yes, yep, you're perfectly okay. "You're even a shit liar without speaking, Egbert." He murmurs, rubbing sleep from his eyes. And then he's lifting you from the windowsill and you're reaching, but for what? The stars, the constellations, the trolls that you can't see anymore but you  _wish_ you could. He lays you on your bed and you scramble to get up, but he pushes you down effortlessly. Had he always been that strong?

"I want to see the stars," You whine out, all but crying because why can't you just see them? Once, once you want to be able to look at the sky and pick out every single fucking troll, from Karkat to Terezi to Equius to Nepeta. "I want to find them!" You add, rather childishly, crossing your arms over your chest and staring at the ceiling. It's cracked and broken, and water is dripping through it and boy, does it need to be fixed.

"Them, huh?" Dave asks, crawling next to you. He wraps his arms around you and pulls you into his chest, and you don't protest but instead turn so that you can bury your head in his chest and cry. "Lookin' for the constellations in the sky, ain't you? Aren't gonna find them that way, I've tried before." His words are so smooth, so calm and collected, in a way you could never be but wished you could. And you look up with tears in your eyes and realize that he isn't wearing his sunglasses, so his eyes aren't obstructed, and gog they're so  _red._ You press your lips to his without thinking and he reciprocates the kiss, but he's the first to pull back and why, why is that, had you done something wrong?

"We'll do that when you're calmer, Egbert," He says, stroking your hair lightly. "You're goin' through some major emotional turmoil, and you need to calm down before you do somethin' like that. Get some sleep, will ya'?"

You lean into his touch and nod, closing your eyes. That night you dream of the stars, you see all of the constellations and they see you, and they wave and tell you how much they miss you and that they're fine. That you will be, too.

And you believe them.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in about fifteen minutes, haha. So. It probably sucked, and maybe it wasn't as angsty and sad as I presume? That's all up to you guys.


End file.
